


VALIANT GRUBHUB

by ThatStickmanIsASpy



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Crack, Crack Fic, Death, M/M, Mpreg, Stillbirth, give kudos please, lmao grubhub guy is dead!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, lol, lolol, please do not take this serious, so funny!!, this is crack. /srs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatStickmanIsASpy/pseuds/ThatStickmanIsASpy
Summary: grubhub guy is pegrnat with dave panpa from thats so raven's baby!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
Relationships: davepanpa/grubhub guy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	VALIANT GRUBHUB

**Author's Note:**

> this is a crack fic, please do NOT take this seriously.

Dave Panpa sat on the couch with his expecting husband, Grubhub Guy. They were expecting a baby anytime soon. Grubhub guy was pregnant alot. He suddenly felt a contraction as his water broke “dave honey!” shouted Grubhub Guy. “What do you want i'm watching the part i'm in on thats so raven” dave snapped “It’s time!!! i felt a contraction!!!” said Grubhub guy. Dave panpa quickly turned his tv off and scooped up grubhub guy bridal style. He threw him in his car and rushed to the baby place. Dvae let Grubhub Guy squeeze his hand as he tried to give birth, pushing as hard as he can. “Push!!!!!! Push!!!!!” said Medic from the popular fps game Team Fortress 2 made by Valve. Grubhub guy pushed and pushed, suddenly, he gave one final push, but he went limp and stoppt breathing!!! “Aw hell nah wtf” said Medic. He set the stillborn baby down in the stillborn baby container. He grabbed a defibrillator and shocked grubhub guy’s chest to try and bring him back to life, but he couldn’t. Grubhub guy was dead. And so was his and dave panpa from thats so raven’s baby. “I’m sorry, but your husband is dead. Dead as hell” said Medic. Dave pampers couldn’t believe it. The love of his life was dead and so was their offspring. dave panda left the room sobbing and crying. He met grubhub guy over a mc chicken. grucbhub guy toock the mc chicken by accident thinking it was his!!! But it was davids!!!!! Dave panper sat on his couch, drinking la croix. “God fucking damnit, i cant beleive my husband is dead” said dave. “Its okay i dont care anymore” dave went to sleep forgetting about his dead husband and son and dreamt of mcchicken the end give kudos pleaes


End file.
